The trials and tribulations of being Hermione
by nikalee
Summary: Newly uploaded, hopefully without mistakes. Hermione deals with her aggravating feelings for Ron. I've lost all of your lovely reviews, so please review if you can.
1. Ron Weasley is a Git

Disclaimer: All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
"The Trials and Tribulations of being Hermione"  
by: Nikalee  
  
  
Chapter One "Ron Weasley is a git"  
  
  
Hermione sat at her desk during Transfiguration, taking notes , of course. She glanced over at Ron, who was stealthily pinning the braid of Lavender to his desk. She frowned. Honestly! You'd think they were first years or something!   
  
She really didn't know why Ron didn't apply himself more, what with the O.W.L.s coming up in just seven months. And the N.E.W.T's twenty-four months after that! Hermione made a mental note to wake up at five a.m tommorrow so she could have extra time to study. She looked at Ron again. Ron must have felt her gaze, as he looked over and made a funny face at her. Hermione fought back a giggle. She wondered what Lavender would do when she attempted to get out of her desk, considering how her hair was now attached to it. She flashed a disapproving smile at Ron, who grinned at her in that cocky smile that she had only recently begun to take notice of.  
  
  
Hermione looked away, flushing. She wished Ron didn't affect her so. It was very...disconcerting to be in the midst of a particularly grueling essay and to suddenly be overwhelmed with an incredible urge to see what Ron was doing. There was something unnatural about it.And Ron probably liked Lavender, anyway. Why else would he always be paying so much attention to her? Stupid git. She glared at Ron, who looked puzzled. Hermione fought back a sigh. Like he would have any idea what was going on in her head right now, considering he hadn't shut up about Viktor and her trip to Bulgaria since they had returned to school. The whole thing had given Hermione a very large headache. She shoudn't have gone, that much was for sure. It had been cold, and scary, and far away, and Hermione had spent a great deal of her time trying to make Viktor understand that she didn't think of him THAT way.  
  
  
"But Her-own-ninny,"she could hear his voice now,"Why haff you come here, then?"  
  
  
Hermione didn't know why she had gone. She supposed it was because she had wanted the life experience, or something. But it had been stressful, and the amount of time she had actually spent having fun was far outweighed by the time spent wishing she was at the Burrow instead. And ever since her return it seemed there was a rift between her and Ron.  
  
  
Class was dismissed, and Hermione rose slowly from her seat. Thw whole class erupted in a fits of giggles as a shriek from Lavender indicated she had discovered her attached hair. Harry and Ron waited for her at the door, Ron with a contrived innocent expression, but then walked ahead before she could actually join them.  
  
  
"Let's go play, Quidditch, Harry!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione smiled, remembering the excitement of the Quidditch tryouts last week. Ron was now the new Gryffindor Keeper. Hermione was very happy for him, of course, but Ron had been bad enough with his rambling about Quidditch before he was a member of the team, and now he was almost insufferable. She looked at Harry, wishing that he felt the same way, but no, he had began an animated dicussion with Ron about tactics for their first match.  
  
  
"I think I'm going to go to the library.' Hermione said abruptly, interrupting them. "I've got a lot of studying to do for the O.W.L.s. You two should start studying as well. They're very important, you know."  
  
  
Ron smirked at her. "Of course we know, Hermione, it's all you've been talking about since we've gotten here. Like we would really study when we have Quidditch to practice."  
  
  
Anger boiled up in Hermione. Ron made her so mad sometimes! "I think if anyone needs to study, it would be you, Ron Weasley! And at least I've been talking about something in our lives that's important, instead of babbling about Viktor every chance I get! Honestly!" Hermione stomped off in a huff towards the library.  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry, who looked just as clueless as he. "What is she on about?," he asked.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sat fuming in the library, attempting to study, and failing rather miserably. She would read a setence, and then come to the shocking conclusion that she had read it already. Five times. Hermione was nothing if not persistent, however. She actually kept up the reading and rereading of sentences for at least an hour before slamming her book shut in disgust. She looked around. The library was practically empty, save a group of Gryffindor first years who were giggling about something. Hermione shot them a pointed glance, which went unnoticed, and got up from her chair with a sigh. Did no one care about studying but her? Honestly, what was wrong with the world? She wondered if Ron and Harry were back from playing Quidditch yet. She hoped they weren't. She was tired of feeling on edge with Ron over something he had no apparent clue about. She decided to go to the common room and reread her favorite Muggle fairy tale, Cinderella.  
  
She paused at the portrait of the fat lady. "Snickerpuss," she said distractedly, thoughts of sweaty Quidditch playing Ron in her mind.  
  
"Same to you, dear! "the Fat Lady replied cheerfully, swinging aside to let her enter. The common room was nearly full at this time of night, in startling contrast to the library. She could see Fred and George in their usual corner, flanked by Angelina and Alicia, who were both looking incredibly smug over something. Probable congratulating themselves over finally capturing Fred and George, thought Hermione a little wistfully. Not that she wanted to capture Ron, she thought to herself hastily.  
  
Ginny sat in a corner with Neville, who was red-faced and stammering something. Ginny looked increasingly uncomfortable, as her eyes darted around the room, looking (or so it seemed to Hermione) for an escape. The chair next to them was empty, so Hermione decided to go and rescue her. Neville had (rather unfortunately for Ginny, who did not share his feelings) developed quite a crush on Ginny since last year's Yule Ball.  
  
Hermione sat down and was joined immedately by a relieved looking Ginny. "I'm sorry, Neville, I have to talk to Hermione about my homework assignment." Neville looked disappointed, but wandered off. "I'm so glad you,re here, Hermione," Ginny said breathlessly. "I think Neville was trying to ask me out!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "And you're saving yourself for a certain green-eyes Quidditch player?" she asking teasingly.   
  
Ginny blushed to the roots of her hair. It was amazing how she looked like Ron, thought Hermione inadvertently. "Well, no, not exactly..."Ginny murmered.  
  
Hermione smiled at her again knowingly, conveniently forgetting that she was just as bad, if not worse, about Ron. "I'm going to read for awhile, alright, Ginny? We'll turn around so Neville thinks we're talking."  
  
Ginny smiled at her gratefully. "thanks, Hermione. What are you reading?"  
  
Hermione held out the book for Ginny to see. "A Muggle fairy tale called Cinderella. It's one of my favorites." Hermione had just settled into her reading when the portrait door opened and Ron and Harry came in, both looking flushed and sweaty. She looked at Ron scrutinizingly. Really, Ron was quite good-looking. Maybe if he was dressed in tights and a crown...she pictured it for a few minutes, smiling.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Hermione,"Ron asked, suddenly a lot closer to her than she felt comfortable with. Hermione immediately banished all thoughts of princes in tights from her mind and stopped smiling.  
  
"Nothing, really. Just a though I had."  
  
  
A/N I'm attempting to rewrite this one, there were a lot of dumb mistakes when I put it out the first time. And, to everyone who's been complaining about the format, I've tried to make it look better. But here's the thing...I am computer illiterate. It took me forever just to figure out how to post anything at all. I put a post on the forum, asking for help, and I was told about HTML tags, and a bunch of other stuff that I have no idea about. If anyone wants to help, I would appreciate it. Have a nice day!  
  
Nikalee 


	2. Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing these characters, they all belong to J.K.R  
  
  
Chapter Two "Heartbreak"  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the breakfast table that morning. Hermione was actually in a fairly good mood. It had been a good week, there had been no news of You-Know-Who, or any sightings of the Dark Mark, she had got perfect marks on her Transfiguration essay and...Ron's hand had brushed hers this morning when they were both reaching for the porridge. They had looked at each other, and Ron had blushed and looked away. Hermione hugged this fact to herself. He had BLUSHED.  
  
"What class do we have first this morning, Hermione? Harry was asking her. Hermione blinked. "Charms," she replied automatically. "We're learning how to do Memory Charms today."  
  
Ron dropped his fork. "Wow!" he said excitedly. "We'll be able to erase people's memories. Can you imagine how much fun we'd have with Malfoy on this one?"  
  
"We're not actually supposed to use them, silly,not yet, anyway " said Hermione primly. "Besides, Malfoy will know how to do them too. All the fifth years will learn to do them."   
  
"Well, excuse me, Miss Know-It-All," said Ron nastily. "Why do you always have to prove you know everything all the time? It makes the rest of us look like idiots."  
  
Hermione felt tears stinging in her eyes and was about to shout a stinging retort when she stopped. She was too tired to do this, to get into another of those stupid screaming matches she and Ron were so famous for. Why was Ron so mean to her all the time?   
  
"I'm sorry if I've offended you, Ron," she said stiffly. "I was only trying to help."  
  
Ron nearly choked, and Harry looked at her dumbly. Hermione would have been tempted to laugh if she wasn't feeling so miserable. "WHAT did you say?" Ron asked. Evidently, he had been prepared for the fight, too.  
  
Hermione only shrugged and looked down at her plate. She really hated Ron sometimes.  
  
  
Charms passed quickly for Hermione, it was really all very interesting learning how Memory Charms were done. It would have been a perfect class, in fact, had Porfessor Flitwick not chosen their partners for them. Hermione was with Neville. Ron was with Lavender.   
  
She snuck a glance at them. Lavender was laughing. Why was she laughing? Ron wasn't funny...he was a boring git. Harry was with Dean. Lucky him thought Hermione ruefully, turning back to Neville, who was reading his parchemnts with his mouth moving.  
  
"Alright, Neville, "she sighed. "Let's get to work."  
  
The class ended. Hermione was fairly happy with their progress. She had already done so much studying on Memory Charms that it had actually been fairly easy to work with Neville. At least today.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Hermione," Neville was saying. "You really know how to explain it so I can understand."  
  
"No problem, Neville, "Hermione began, but then her vioce trailed off.  
  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?" Neville asked in concern.  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyes at Ron, who had helped Lavender up from her desk and was now walking out of the room with her. And wait...did Lavender have her hand on his arm? What was going on? They didn't actually like each other, did they?  
  
"Hermione!" Neville's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You look sick, do you need to go to Madame Pomfrey?"   
  
Hermione swallowed the bile that seemed to be rising in her throat. "I'm fine, Neville," she said faintly. "I was just dizzy for a second, that's all."  
  
Neville looked doubtful. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go lie down or something."  
  
"I'm fine!" snapped Hermione, louder than she had intented. Neville looked hurt. "I'm sorry, Neville. Maybe I will go lie down for awhile. I'm not feeling like myself."  
  
"Alright, Hermione," replied Neville, but he still looked concerned. "Do you want me to walk you?"  
  
"No. I want to be alone." Hermione waited until she was sure Ron and Lavender were long gone, then headed slowly out the door, trying to pretend her heart didn't feel like a lump of coal in her chest.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
A/N Writers block really sucks. I had to force this out of me, so if it sounds stilted, that's why. More to come, I have a plot in mind, it's just getting it out that's the problem. Not to worry, though, it IS an R/Hr story. As if I would ever write anything else. See you later  
  
P.S Thanks FleurHartz, and Seeker_2000, for always reviewing my stuff even if it doesn't deserve it.  
  
Nikalee  
  
  



End file.
